


begin and end (with you)

by amyoatmeal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Old Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, Shower Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, fuck the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyoatmeal/pseuds/amyoatmeal
Summary: Dean and Cas return from their last hunt ever and find they have the bunker to themselves.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 214





	begin and end (with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/gifts).



> another ask box prompt for bunker smut. I think this is the most domestic smut I’ve ever written to be honest. 😳 love that old married couple.

The streetlights smeared across the windshield and the radio had been turned down low. Just a murmur to fill the peaceful quiet as they rolled on down the I-35 towards Lebanon. 

They’d taken out a small vamps nest up in Ames, Iowa who’d thought they were the next Manson girls and made a hobby out of juicing kids for fun. It was a cut and dry thing: a milk run, really. Easy, bordering on stupid, but they saved the kids with little fanfare and now there were a few less vamps in party city masks running around loose in the world. In the midst of it all, Dean came out of it in one piece, if not a little worse for wear, and Cas was virtually unscathed save for the new tatters and stains in his jeans. If anything it just served to hammer the final nail in the coffin of Dean’s hunting career and the aches in his bones were in firm agreement. It was time to hang it up and Dean, for one, couldn’t be more thrilled. Afterall, he wasn’t getting any younger and Cas was human now; it was the best choice for everyone, but hell if he wasn’t grinning to himself. He couldn’t really help it when he tossed a look over to Cas and found the other man was watching him serenely as the passing lights illuminated his worn out face. 

It had stayed that way the entire ride home. 

The dead blood had long settled into the fibers of his clothing as Dean peeled out of them and let them fall to the floor. He undressed in his usual fashion, but couldn’t help the feeling that he was shedding more than just his soiled clothes. He was shedding the dead weight too. He was becoming something entirely new. 

He started up the shower then and let the water warm up between his fingers as he waited for it to reach scalding. Stepping under the spray, he lathered up the soap and slipped his eyes shut as he washed away the sweat and the grime. He was hardly under for more than a few minutes before the solid weight of Cas’ naked body was crowding up against him. 

The sudden presence startled him and he let out a breathy laugh. By the feel of him, Cas was already raring to go, which seemed to be the usual these days, what with the newly human rush of late onset puberty or whatever. 

“Well, hello to you too, Cas,” Dean mused, leaning into his touch.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas smiled into his warm, wet skin, pressing soft kisses to the nape of Dean’s neck. His hands skimmed over his sides, landing on Dean’s hips where his fingertips pressed in just light enough not to bruise. 

Turning in Cas’ arms, Dean faced him, placing a dollop of foam on the tip of his nose and he gave a cheeky grin at the subsequent cross-eyed scowl on Cas’ face. But it cleared as quickly as it came, replaced instead with that same soft, lingering look that seemed to follow them in from the car. The sight left Dean feeling cracked open like one of the bodies from the morgue. 

“What, I got something on my face or somethin’?” Dean teased with an uneasy chuckle, preemptively smudging the remnants of dirt on his cheek. 

To all of Cas’ credit, he managed to smile with his eyes alone. “You seem lighter,” he noted. “Happier. It suits you.”

With a disbelieving scoff, Dean shook his head at the prospect of finally being happy and being perceived about it. But he was. Now maybe more than ever. 

“Just never thought I’d get here, you know? Maybe in a body bag or something, but this?” he said, making an all encompassing gesture to the man wrapped around him and the life they had here together, “Never would’ve dreamt this up in a million years.”

“Mmh, I do know,” he said, placing a kiss to Dean’s freckled shoulder. Stopping himself a few inches short of Dean’s lips, he lazily smirked. “So, what now?”

“What d’you mean?” Dean hadn’t even given retirement any real thought other than taking a trip to the beach once the summer rolled around. He never thought he’d get this far; he hadn’t exactly drafted up a five year plan or whatever. But apparently Cas had something more immediate in mind. 

“It would appear we have the bunker to ourselves tonight,” he insinuated, raising a brow as his hands came down to knead Dean’s soapy ass. “I think we should celebrate.”

Dean groaned and glanced downward at the insistent erection cozying up alongside his already plumping cock and all trains of thought left the station. 

The other two were out hunting werewolves in Minnesota and must have got sidetracked by the biggest ball of twine or something, but whatever the reason, sudden understanding spread across Dean’s face at the prospect of having the bunker to themselves for the weekend. 

“What’d you have in mind?” he asked hoarsely, shivering as goosebumps raised on his skin. 

“Hmmm. We can do whatever you want. We could start with shower sex and then eat the leftover pie in the fridge. Maybe watch a western film and consider which diner we should get breakfast at in the morning…” Cas’ hands edged towards the center, fingers dipping playfully into his crack to brush against his hole and Dean sucked in a sharp breath. “Or we could just go to sleep,” he added just as he slyly pulled away, “you’ve had a very long day.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fuckin’ tease.”

Cas hummed under his breath, fully drinking in the sight of Dean standing before him wet and naked with a lascivious smirk. “Maybe,” he murmured, closing the gap for a slow, simmering kiss. His tongue skirted along the seam of Dean’s lips and Dean parted for him readily: so used to this now it was almost second nature, but he never grew tired of the way Cas kissed him. Like he was mending him even still, even without his grace. The very touch of him left Dean feeling ripped at the seams. 

“Want you,” is all Dean could quiver out, before Cas was lovingly wrapping his fist around them both, coaxing Dean to his level. 

Backing him against the wall, Cas stroked them languidly like they had all the time in the world to draw this out; and he supposed maybe they did now what with having no one home and no place else to be, but Dean didn’t want it slow with Cas; they’d gone slow enough already. 

When Cas twisted his wrist just right, Dean moaned pathetically into his mouth, his cock spurting precum under Cas’ careful fingers. His eyes screwed shut, head lolling against the wet tiles. His fingers were digging into Cas’ shoulders, fingernails leaving trails as they dragged down his back. His hips thrusted up impatiently into Cas’ hand and he panted, growing increasingly desperate for more friction, but then suddenly he was left with nothing besides empty air. His eyes fluttered open and turned down to find Cas on his knees for him and he felt his heart rate instinctively kick up at the sight of those wide, blue eyes on him.

“Fuck, Cas—” 

Dean bit his lip at the feeling of Cas’ decisively soft lips working over his sack and his pointed nose brushing the base of his cock. Weaving his fingers in that mess of dark hair, Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away as Cas licked, kissed, and sucked his way up his shaft. Prolonging the eye contact, Cas pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to his tip before taking it into the heat of his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked him in long and hard and Dean couldn’t get enough of it. His hips started shallowly thrusting into his mouth, almost hitting the back of Cas’ throat until he choked on it and then strong hands were forcefully pinning his hips in place. 

If you asked Dean that just made it even harder for him to control himself. 

The heat began to pool in his groin as Cas focused his efforts on the head and, he sucked him so relentlessly, Dean had to stifle another embarrassingly loud moan. 

“Nuh-uh,” he panted. His fingers gripped hard at the root, tugging Cas’ to pull off and he did albeit very reluctantly. “Don’t wanna come like that, sweetheart. Get up here and fuck me before we run out of hot water.”

With a cocky grin, Cas preened at the pet name and rose to his feet. “As you wish,” he joked, just to remind Dean never to show him the Princess Bride again, before capturing him in another greedy kiss. Dean moaned at the taste of himself on Cas’ tongue. Cupping the sharp bolts of Cas’ jaw, Dean explored his mouth deeper while his thumbs dragged over Cas’ cheekbones, catching on the days old stubble nearly matched between them. He could get used to this feeling. Cas with a beard. 

“Turn around,” Cas ordered, forcibly turning Dean himself when it didn’t register. And really, who was Dean to argue?

Smacking his palms against the wet tiles, Dean eagerly widened his stance as he braced himself for Cas’ fingers, but Cas was preoccupied laying gentle kisses across Dean’s shoulders and over the top of his spine. His hands were taking their sweet ass time to get there too, washing over him, and tripping over his perky nipples just because he knew Dean liked it. 

Tossing an desperately impatient look over his shoulder, Dean glowered. It was torture is what it was. A whole lifetime full of torture. “Jesus, Cas, I’m getting too old for this. I’m not gonna last forever, ya know.” 

Cas merely chuckled at him, deep and rough, before finally spreading Dean’s cheeks apart with his palms. Dean watched then as a hot line of spit dangled over his hole and sucked in a sharp sound as Cas worked in the first finger. 

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Dean gasped, canting his hips backwards. “Keep goin’.”

When a second finger began pressing in, Dean’s forehead met the tiles with a thud and he steadied his breathing as Cas nudged his prostate, but Cas was stubborn ever since losing his grace. He took his time to open Dean up properly as not to hurt him and Dean hated that careful quirk right about now. 

“You think you’re ready for me, don’t you?” he goaded lowly, knowing in his tone, as he nuzzled Dean’s neck. 

Already, Dean nodded, staving off a groan. “I was ready ten minutes ago, old man,” he lied. But then Cas added a third finger and the burning stretch felt so good he couldn’t readily admit Cas’ cock required the thorough prep even if they both knew it. “Just put it in me, man. I’m not gonna break. C’mon.”

Cas pumped his fingers a few times more still, knocking on the walls to loosen him up. It was infuriating, but Dean loved him even more for it until his fingers slipped out altogether. Bringing an open palm around, Cas held it to Dean’s chin and commanded him to spit. 

Dean did, anticipation only growing as Cas slicked himself up with it and then he leaned forward, one hand bracing on the wall beside Dean’s the other lining his thick cock with Dean’s hungry hole. 

The stretch was always a bitch and Dean clenched his eyes shut at the lingering burn as Cas slipped past the first tight ring. His chest rose and fell hard as he gulped in air and the steam around them made it difficult to breathe, but then Cas was buried to the hilt and everything felt easy again. His fingers were digging into Dean’s hips as he fought to keep still for a moment. This time he knew there would be bruises. 

Reaching out, Dean laid his hand over Cas’ and squeezed, fingers lacing together. “Move, Cas,” he urged, “Feel so fuckin’ good, sweetheart.”

It was enough to get Cas to shallowly withdraw his hips agonizingly slow and as he snapped back in the air was stolen from Dean’s lungs from the sheer force of it. He reached back and held Cas’ hips close, encouraging him to fuck into him harder, faster, and only once Dean clenched around him and thrusted back did Cas finally catch the memo. His new pace was pounding and within moments he managed to find just the right angle to slam into Dean’s prostate so that Dean was reduced to a whimpering mess while his trapped cock dribbling out precum against the wall. He took it in hand then and tried to keep up with Cas’ determined thrusts. 

It was almost embarrassing how close he was so soon, but it was Cas— Cas could take him apart with just a look. He had before actually, if only just the one time. 

Groaning in his ear, Cas threaded his fingers through Dean’s short crop of hair and pressed his cheek into the tile, admiring the way his cock was filling his hole to bursting as rivulets of water ran over his back. “You take me so good,” Cas rasped, lazily sucking marks into Dean’s shoulder. “Always so good for me, Dean.”

“Yeah,” Dean whined, strangled with a moan, as Cas’ hand joined him on his dick. “Wanna be good for you, Cas. Make me come for you.”

Cas tugged Dean even faster and if it didn’t feel so fucking good, Dean might’ve been concerned about the dick burn, but instead his stomach was churning with the need for release. It only took a handful of thrusts before Dean was coming all over the wall and their combined fists with a hoarse shout. His fingers scrabbled at the wet tiles for purchase, but instead he leaned into it as Cas continued to chase his own orgasm. He was just this side of oversensitive when Cas abruptly stilled and the surge of hot cum filled him instead as Cas growled into his skin, pushing it as deep as it could go. 

“Fuck—” Dean winced at the feeling of Cas slipping out and then Cas turned his chin for a surprisingly gentle, languid kiss. Relishing every second of it. 

“I love you,” Cas breathed against his lips. If Dean had any doubt he meant it, his soft gaze only further affirmed his words.

“Love you too,” Dean sighed, albeit raggedly. 

Cas stepped back then with a sappy smile to briskly rinse himself and towel off when it seemed like he was fixing to leave altogether. 

Dean’s brain finally caught up then. “Whoa, whoa, hey! No need to fuck and flee. Where ya goin’?”

“To warm up the pie,” Cas answered simply, not even bothering to wrap a towel around his waist. “We’ll need our energy for round two,” he added with an obvious wink.

And Dean watched him and his perfect ass leave with the fondest scowl he’d ever had firmly glued on his face. “You better save me the bigger piece,” he called out to the empty room, though really he couldn’t be mad, because maybe he wasn’t a hunter anymore and Cas was no longer an angel, but all things considered, this was only just the beginning— for both of them— and Dean was pretty happy about that.


End file.
